The 3 Dead Children - A Squidwards Suicide Story
Hello I am James Carl Connor I am a man from Scotland and I live in a apartment. Well this is a story when I was 9 years old in 2002. Remember Squidwards Suicide? Those photos of the dead children. Yeah I actually know the story about the children who died from murderer. The murderer is Andrew Sergio Skinner. He was a fucked up man. He was a very bad man and he killed 9 people. He directed Squidward Suicide Red Mist and Loch. Skinner was born on Janurary 17th 1962 making him 57 to this day. The first child was a boy named Claudius Earl Griffin and he was actually not 6 he was 8. He had black hair, and brown eyes. So as the girl Melissa Rebecca Hulse. But she has blonde hair and blue eyes. And the last child was Phillip Allen London who was 9. He had brown hair, and green eyes. Claudius was smart and happy. He loved to walk down the street to get some ice cream. Melissa was a shy girl who loved Barbies and even Spongebob Squarepants. And Phillip loved dinosaurs he loved them so much. He even wants to learn about them One time I was just watching nature out in the front yard. I heard a loud scream that sounded like Claudius. He said "Oh help me! Help stop stop!!" Skinner was chasing him in the fucking sidewalk. Skinner said "Come here little shit! Never run let a bitch run away from a man who wants to take photos" Then the worst part he stripping him naked except for underwear. He beats him with a hammer. He had his eye gouged out. He had a fucking smile in his face. It was horrible to see that. Then I found Melissa walking down that street. She was holding a book. As if Skinner is stalking Melissa by walking toward to her. I yelled "Run! Run now!" She was still confused. I yelled still "Get out! He's coming!" Melissa saw him and screamed while getting chased by that sick fuck. He was disgrunted though. She was running and then she gets caught. She was naked except underpants. She got slit in the stomach by Andrew Skinners machete. He gouged her eye out and got cut in the back. She was killed. I was throwing up when he took photos of the dead bodys. And then he was coming to Phillip. Phillip does not know he will kill him. He was in the yard. Phillip then gets stabbed in the back. Andrew Skinner who actaully also made inventions. A camera he can control from a button. He did shove the fucking up in Phillip's eye. He pulled his intestines out of his stomach. He was gross. I thought I was a next victim. At least he did not notice me. Skinner than made Squidwards Suicide and said "A dream come true." He hacked Nickoledeon Studios in 2005 from his footage. Which was disturbing as hell. I told Stephen Hillenburg about this in 2015. Skinner was arrested I think in 2005 or 2006. I know he is disgrunted. He also a Cult Leader. Still to this I am very scared from this. I found this very wrong.Category:Big Text Category:SpongeBob Category:Copypasta